legacy_of_the_dragonborn_deutschfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Setstage list
List of quest-stages: use with caution as some can mess up future quest progression if not completed correctly. Quests in are interdependent! Each quest has to be completed correctly or others can break! BE WARNED if using these commands to advance a quest. You MUST finish each and every stage separately. Certain quest stages will REQUIRE items and/or other quests to have been completed, as they were supposed to in a normal play-through. Frivolous cheating will likely break your game! Skipping the into and reward stages SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMQUEST 40 (this skips the whole intro and sets the reward quest stages) Reward stages for a set display counter If you have received rewards previously and want to get them back, set each of these stages in sequence until you reach the reward you were at before: *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 6 (skullcrusher) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 7 (Thornblade) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 8 (Cleaver of St. Felms) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 9 (Eleidon's Ward) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 10 (Gravedigger) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 11 (Scourge) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 12 (Stendarr's Hammer) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 13 (Trueflame) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 14 (Staff of Hasedoki) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 15 (Hopesfire) *SETSTAGE DBM_MUSEUMCOLLECT 16 (Sword of Ancient Tongues) Setting the above stage 16 will initiate the setup of the Shattered Legacy quest and Byron will find you in the exterior world at some point. To complete the Shattered Legacy quest *SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUESR 0 (fills aliases, if Byron shows up later, disable him) *SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST 98 (gives you the armor set) *SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST 100 (completes the quest and enables the museum displays) Shattered Legacy SETSTAGE DBM_RELICQUEST These stages are the core stages for the quest. If you are using this guide to reset your stage midway through the quest, READ THE ENTIRE GUIDE, there are entries in Italic and underlined these are REQUIRED to continued progression through the quest and must be done. You also MUST set each of these stages separately before advancing beyond them. *0- stage start, fills aliases (please note, that you MUST have byron meet you and give you the shard as the rest of the quest hinges on having all 4) *10- ask Auryen about the shard (skips the note stages on Byron) *20- see if Auyren has uncovered anything about the fragment *25- look for the guardians at High Hrothgar *30- travel to pale pass and find Ezra (Given shard #2) *35- return Ezra to Argus at High Hrothgar *40- Start of Argus/Ezra scene *41- end scene, get Fort Pale Pass Key *42- Get Shard #3 *45- Look for Ulgarg *50- Look for Camp *55- Look in cave for Ulgarg *60- Gives Shard #4, return to Argus *65- Attack Morag Tong at Raven's Rest (you MUST kill the boss here and obtain the amulet setting) *67- Gives up all shards and amulet setting to Argus, this stage MUST be hit in order to reset Raven's rest as a radiant dungeon with bandits and remove the Morag Tong Before advancing, go to Fort Pale Pass and gain the shield or add the "Ancient Shield" via console *73- stage exchanges the ancient shield for the shield of Reman Cyrodil *74- Talk to Auryen to learn the lengthy legend of the 7 dragonborn *76- Moon and Star ring side quest IF you don't already have it *78- Stage that skips the Moon and Star quest if you have it *80- find the Shadow Hunter and gain the bow of shadows and Azura's favor (you must kill the Shadow Hunter and gain the bow of shadows) *82- This stage swaps out the lethal moon and star ring for the "post Azura's blessing" version *83- Auryen gives the player the Ayleid Waystone so you can go to Sancre Tor *85- Find the armor of Tiber Septim *86- Find the source of the dark power (kill the underking. You will need the three swords to unlock him) *87- Stage that removes the amulet and returns you home *88- Find location of Wulfharth's tomb by looking in Windhelm (also gives you the key to Dragon's Fall) *89- Posts location of Dragon's Fall and enables Ysmir Wulfharth *90- Wulfharth defeated, return to Auryen (loot the boots from Wulfharth) *91- Seek Miraak's relic (if you haven't beaten him yet) *92- defeated Miraak (you must add the mask of Miraak to your inventory at this stage in order to naturally progress the quest if you have not defeated Miraak already, or simply skip to stage 93) *93- Look for the Mask of Vahlok in the Skaal village *94- Recovered the mask and made "Miraak Reborn" (instead of setting this stage COC to DBM_UTILITY2 and get the mask and soulgem to combine them (use the gem) *95- Find the Sanctum of Akatosh (enables ability to trigger the next segment) *96- removes underking gloves and Mantella, adds Grasp of Qhuinariin gloves *97- Trial of flames trigger stage *''98- Stage exchanges all the old dragonborn relics for the reforged versions as well as the amulet setting and shards for the amulet of kings.'' *100- Complete the quest Auryen's Notes Lists the quest ID, the item it pertains to and the stage to complete the quest in the "Already found it before" state *DBM_AMJournalQST01 (Dagger of Symmachus) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST02 (Cyrus' Saber) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST03 (Orgnum's Coffer) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST04 (Iceblade of the Monarch) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST05 (Umbra) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST06 (Bloodworm Helm) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST07 (Warlock's Ring) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST08 (Dragonmail Cuirass) 50 *DBM_AMJournalQST09 (Fists of Randagulf) 15-bribe 20-theft 30-persuasion *DBM_AMJournalQST10 (Kagrenac's Tools) 50 Shadows of One's Past (HEIST QUEST): DBM_MUSEUMHEIST *5 - Stage sets up ransacked museum *10- Sets up windcaller pass bandits and loot *15- Look for clues *20- Tell Avram about note *25- Caravan enabled, stop the group before they leave Skyrim *30- Go to Englemann's Rest *35- Find the last artifacts after killing Jelal *40- Speak to Avram *45- Return to the museum and give Auryen the artifacts *50- Wait three days for museum to be fixed *55- Resets museum, return to see Avram inside *60- Complete quest (will not give reward, you must speak with Avram at stg 55) Night at the Museum DBM_HAUNTEDMUSEUMQUEST *5- Quest setup (museum switch-out) *10- Come back after 9pm *15- Search for the library clue *16- Search for the library clue(with marker) *20- show letter to Ikard *25- Have a rest (REQUIRES ACTIVATION OF THE BED TO ENABLE CERTAIN EVENTS) *30- Follow Ikard *35- search cellar, book stacks and Natural science gallery *36- search cellar, book stacks and Natural science gallery(with marker) *40- Show ikard the journal *45- Find the painting *46- Find the painting(with marker) *50- show painting to Ikard *55- Hang painting *56- Set Ikard to greet *60- Have a rest (REQUIRES ACTIVATION OF THE BED TO ENABLE CERTAIN EVENTS) *65- search for clues in the nightmare *66- search for clues in the nightmare(with marker) *70- Found black horse courier issue, look for another clue *71- Found black horse courier issue, look for another clue(With marker) *75- Return from the nightmare *80- Wake up and greet from Ikard *85- look for a clue at the hot springs *86- look for a clue at the hot springs(with marker) *90- show contract to ikard *95- find Morgaine Olfstead *96- return to Morgaine and pay for statue (if you didn't have enough money before) *100- statue bought, wait 24 hours *105- statue delivered, check back with Ikard *110- Quest complete *111- Quest cleanup, Ikard disabled The Vaults of Deepholme A Room with a View DBM_EXPLORERGUILDHOUSE *30 - builds the guild and completes the quest Digging Up Explorers DBM_EXPLORERGUILDMEMBERS *5 - Starts the quest. Each MUST be recruited manually Excavation of Windcaller Pass *5- set up quest aliases *10- Enable camp, meet the excavation *20- Clear the first section of the cavern *30- Return to Marassi *35- Wait for 3 days *40- Return to the excavation *45- Destroy the 2 dragons *46- (one dragon killed) *47- Find what they were guarding (chest enabled) *50- Return to Marassi with the claw *60- Find where the claw key is used *61- Find the relics *62- Show Marassi the windcaller relics *65- Continue exploring the caverns *70- (trigger pillar blockage scene) *80- Return in 3 days *90- Return to the excavation *100- Clear the next section *110- Return to Marassi *120- Return in 3 days *130- Return to the excavation *131- Ask Marassi about the creature *140- Find the terrible beast and the windcaller relic *141- continue exploring (found the beast, got the relics back) *142- (Locked in cage) *143- (Racoon moving to unlock cage) *144- (cage opened) *145- Return to excavation *146- End Scene trigger (in pass) *150- Quest complete Eternal Ice *5- found a shard, talk to Auryen (only functions during windcaller excavation) *10- Auryen told me about the staff, look for 5 more shards *20- I gathered all 6 shards, talk to Auryen (only functions during windcaller excavation) *30- look for cold forge (in windpass refuge) *40- Quest completed (does not supply or place staff, activator and 6 shards are required) Excavation of the Ruins of Rkund *5- set up aliases *10- enable camp, meet the excavation *11- survey site #1 *12- return to Marassi *13- Return in 5 days *14- return to the excavation *20- survey site #2 *30- return to Marassi *40- Return in 5 days *50- return to the excavation *55- survey site #3 *60- return to Marassi *70- Return in 5 days *80- return to the excavation *90- Explore the ruins *100- Show the first cog to Madras *101- Find the other cogs *102- magma silo cog found *103- gear puzzle cog found *105- Enter the maze *110- Explore the maze *115- Investigate Karagas' tower *120- Get the explorers to the tower *125- Bring the explorers through the transport device *130- Escort the team to the forge *135- Scene trigger *140- Complete Quest The Hand of Glory quest DBM_HANDOFGLORYQUEST *5- initialization stage- go find the essence of roggvir and the hanged man's hand *10- return to Griegor with the relics *15- Make the hand of glory *20- Show the hand of Glory to Griegor *25- Kill Greigor *30- Quest complete *50- Quest failed (if dark brotherhood sanctum is destroyed before the quest is done) Back to the Drawing Board (spider machine quest) DBM_IMBUNINGMACHINE *10- Plans found, find parts *15- Parts found, machine parts built, set them up *20- complete quest, enable machine One Man's Junk DBM_RUINEDBOOKQUEST *5- collect ruined and burned books *10- gave books to Latoria, should return tomorrow *15- Return to Latoria and see what she found (dialog returns stage to 5) Ongar's Kegbreaker Quest DBM_ONGARKEGBREAKER Blacksmith 60+ version *10- I talked to ongar, I should make a replacement hammer *11- I made a replacement for Ongar Blacksmith < 60 version *20- I met Ongar, I should shop for a hammer *21- I found a hammer at Warmaidens *25- Return to Ongar *30- Gave the hammer to Ongar and got Kegbreaker, show it to Auryen *35- Quest complete, Auryen set up a display spot Lord's Mail Quest LM_LordsMailQuest OR XX125b25 (XX is the load order of ) *10- Start quest *20- Find Torbal *30- Investigate the body *40- Findd the bloody note *50- Find the armor *100- Completed Category:Cheat Sheet Category:Missing information